Say something, I am giving up on you
by mihaelak22
Summary: This turned out to be pretty long one shot but I was really excited to write it. It is based on the plot of the movie "The vow" and a video I recently watched. Ron loses his memory and everyone tries to help him remember. The twist is that he remembers everything except his love for Hermione and the fact that he is a wizard. Read to find out the end of the twisted story.


**AU: I recently watched the movie "The vow" with Chaning Tatum and Rachel McAdams. Also I found a video that was like a mini movie { watch?v=Ac2y7kxx8zk }. In it Ron loses his memory but then he regains it again. And the last par of my inspiration is the song that the story is named after. So I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

Ronald's point of view.

It was around midnight. Everyone was asleep except me. I still didn't understand why I couldn't remember the last year of my life nor the fact that I was a wizard. What was that thing that erased my memory? They said that it was a spell that hit me and I fell down hitting my head on the floor. Actually I do remember I was fighting along to Harry but after that everything was just a black hole. I guess that was the reason I was having sleepless nights for the past month. I wanted to distract myself from those tough questions at least for a while.

I went down to the kitchen to grab a snack and I found nobody else but Hermione asleep with her head down into her hands on the kitchen table. Next to her there was an open notebook with handwritten story from the begging of the page to its bottom and then the text was moved to the next page. I saw how her handwriting went from line to line and from page to page. I got myself a cup of hot tea that was probably made by her, sat down next to her trying not to wake her up. Then I picked her notebook up and started reading everything from the very first page.

'_It was the early hours of 2__nd__ May 1998. I remember it just like it is happening again but that is maybe because it happened only a year ago. Everything I knew was different. Hogwarts wasn't the safest place I knew anymore. It was dangerous to even look around you because you were surrounded by enemies on every side. I remember the rhythm of my heart. It was beating like it is a bomb that was about to explode. Ron and Harry were next to me. They looked even more scared than I was. Ron stood there with his wand in his hand. "Don't worry. I'm here" he told me. I was still scared but at least I knew he was there. I knew that he wouldn't let anything happen to me, to us. _

_Two hours later we were in the middle of the fight. Everyone was fighting for his own life. We knew the end has come. So many efforts and so many victims fell that night. Something was about to happen. He who must not be named was about to fall dead. Spells were flying everywhere. People were screaming and crying. It was terrifying to even think about it and for me to live through that was even worse. Ron was next to me through the whole time. I guess he was just making sure I am okay. I remember earlier that day how he told me he wouldn't handle losing me. That was the most romantic thing he had ever told me. 10 years I was waiting for any sign that he loved me back and finally I got it. Everything was different now."_

I couldn't believe it. I must have been really in love with her. Actually I was starting to understand why I was in love with her. She was smart and kind and just amazing in her own way. But why exactly that part of my memory was missing. I saw in her eyes how hurt she was every time I ask her anything about the past, about the old me. I guess it wouldn't hurt if I kept on reading and so I did. I flipped the page over and continued reading.

'_The sun was now rising and everything turned gold. Even the spells that Harry and the one that must not be named were sending towards each other. I don't really know how to describe it. Then all of a sudden Voldemort was defeated. He turned into dust that the wind took somewhere. I was happy and relieved. For a few seconds I imagined what my life would be. Now I could find my parents and Ron and I could make it work between us. And then everything shattered in front of my eyes. _

"_Stupefy" someone screamed and Ron suddenly fell into my legs. Everyone came to help him. I was holding his hand in mine trying to make him wake up. I was screaming his name through my tears. I was so scared that I was going to lose him. The spell is just a few seconds long but he hit his head on the floor. There was some blood around him. I was never ever that scared. _

_Thankfully we used the portkey professor McGonagall gave me last year and quickly transported him to the muggle hospital institution. He spent two days in coma. The doctors weren't sure if he was going to wake up any time soon. _

_It was 5__th__ May when he opened his eyes. All of the Weasley family was there plus me and Harry. He opened slowly his sleepy blue eyes and looked around the room. He called everyone by his name except me. He turned towards me and said "Is there someone else hurt doctor?" I looked at his real doctor with questioning look. _

"_Ron you do remember who I am, right?" I asked him and he replied positive and I exhale a lot of tension and scare. "You are my doctor." He added and my heart sank. He didn't remember me. Nothing about us or his feelings was in his memory. That was the worst day of my life. The only man I have ever loved in my entire life now didn't remember who I was."_

I stopped to flip the page over even though the rest of the story was more than clear to me. I looked over at Hermione. She was still peacefully sleeping without even knowing that I was reading her notebook. Maybe it was her diary and she decided to write everything down so it would disappear from her mind and she wouldn't be so stressed out. After all that was happening and the multiple times I was telling her that I don't know why she is around me she stayed and she was taking care of me. She was helping my mom and trying to make me remember and feel better. I guess it wasn't right to read her personal stuff but maybe it could have helped me remember who I was or what happened. I took a sip of the tea that was cold by now and continued reading.

"_Today is 25__th__ August 1999 and Ron still hasn't remembered a thing. He does remember Harry and their friendship and all but me doesn't remember me. I really am trying to help him. We visited literally all of the places we used to go. I thought something there might help him regain his memory but I failed again. I am almost out of options. And besides yesterday Lavender appeared again. She has always been in love with him and now I see the way he looks at her. He doesn't know but I saw them in "The Three Broomsticks" while I was coming back from the bathroom. We used to go over there almost every weekend when we were at Hogwarts. I thought the butter beer will resemble him of the warmth between us because we used to share one of these drinks every Saturday but instead I met another enemy and another stone on my road that is trying to make me fall down. I am not going to lie. I felt really hurt when I saw them. Tears went down my face and I just brushed them off and went back to the table. Maybe he needs time."_

I thought Lavender and I were together just a year ago. She probably lied to me and the fool I am I believed her and Hermione didn't say a thing about it. Why all of this was happening. We were supposed to be happy according to what she has written and instead I am constantly making her cry. It is not fair to her. She gave everything so I can be okay and I didn't even say thank you to her. I felt like the worst person on the entire universe.

I was about to leave the notebook where it was when a piece of parchment fell down from the notebook. I assume it was in between the pages. I picked it up from the ground and the same handwriting appeared in front of me. There were just a few lines written.

"_Dear Ron,_

_I am leaving. I know it is so sudden but I just can't take it anymore. It's been a whole year already and it is clear to everyone that you don't love me. There is no point in trying to make you fall in love with me again because it won't happen. You might wonder how I know. I know because I see the way you look at Lavender. You used to look at me that way too. I wish you will write me every now and then to tell me how you are and how everyone in the family is. I feel like my place is not next to you anymore. I wish you all the best. I am just done. I love you but I am going to leave tomorrow. _

_Always yours,_

_Hermione "_

Maybe that's what is best for her. She needs to start her life and it seems like it's not going to be with me. I put down the notebook along with the letter next to her, kissed her lightly on the head and left the room.

"Why you up so late?" someone said. I looked up and it was Harry. He sat on the couch and mimicked me to sit next him. "What is going on?" he said

"Nothing. Why should something be up?" I said

"Come on Ron. I know you since we were 7 years old. I can tell when something is in your mind."

I signed and said "I found Hermione's notebook on the kitchen table. The whole shit that happened these past months is written in there. I can't remember anything and she seem to be really hurt. She is giving up on me. I can't blame her. I guess I would have done the same if I was in her shoes. I just hope she is happy."

"Ron you can't let her go. You have always been in love with her. She is your girl. She has always been. You were trying with months to make her forgive you when you left us last winter to fight alone. You didn't give up. So don't let her give up on you now. You own it to yourself and to her. You even own it to me. I have been listening how amazing she is for more than ten years. You have a chance to start all over. Grab that chance now or believe me you are going to be terribly sorry for missing it later." He said.

"Yes but when I came back then I knew what was going on. Everything I told her was true. Even the light that touched my heart is still there. Now is different." I said.

"Ron you remember?" Harry was smiling and kind of sounding really excited.

"I…I do. Oh my god I remember. I do. I remember Hermione…I kissed her in the middle of the fight with Voldemort. I remember. I can't believe it. It came back." I said without breathing out. Practically I screamed it.

"Ron are you okay? What is going on?" Hermione came running from the kitchen.

"Yes, I am fine. Actually more than fine 'Mione." I told her

"You called me 'Mione. You haven't called me that way in a long time" she said with tears into her eyes.

"I love you Hermione. I haven't said that in a while too." I smiled at her.

"Wait…do you remember?" she asked now crying.

"I do. I remember how in love I am. I remember everything. I remember you and us." I said stepping slowly towards her. She smiled softly at me.

I gently pulled her into my embrace when I reached her. I could feel her heart beating fast as ever. I smiled even wider and gently kissed her on the lips. I felt how she went soft in her knees. Good thing I was holding her tight against me.

"Good night love birds." Harry said as he went upstairs and left us alone in the room.

I kept on kissing her until we went out of breath. We didn't say anything at all. We were just gazing into each other's eyes.


End file.
